


Skin, Guts, Heart , and That Stuff In Between

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: How could he convince Kimball. How could he explain himself after this.What if he can't do this.





	Skin, Guts, Heart , and That Stuff In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I'm alive.

"Felix!" A voice echoed through the thick walls of the base. The cold air sweeping through the cracks. The sound of little drops of blood made a light pitter patter sound as it hit the cold concrete floor.

Heavy breathing echoed through the halls as Agent Washington dragged his broken body through the empty base. His left arm sagged against his side, all feeling in his arm twisting into a deep aching pain. The air became thick and hot, Wash's forehead had blood trickling down to his eyes, the blood blinding him and causing him to blink furiously to try and make it go away.

He let out a low growl, anger building up in his gut as he let out a roar. "Come out you shit brain!" He clenched his teeth together so hard it felt like his teeth will push through his gums, and down into his mouth. The pain in his arm soon moved to his shoulder, every moment felt like a sharp piece of metal stabbing him over and over again.The sizzling sound of the energy sword that was held in Wash's right hand dragged against the concrete floor, the power of the sword melting the concrete, cause it to stick onto his boots. The sound joined in with the chorus of all the other noises.

It was hard to breathe, blood filling Wash's nose, but he has to keep going.

He  _has_ to. The anger was to much to push away, he was going to finish this. Whatever it takes.

He doesn't care if Kimball hated his guts forever, he'll tell her. He'll explain to Kimball what happened everything Felix has been doing. He never wanted to help.

He just wanted them all _dead_.

How did Wash not see this in Felix? How could he be so blind, Felix's attitude and appearance screamed betrayal all over it. Washington was so stupid, so blind.

"Oh, Washington!" The voice sounded to cheerful and greeting it was sickening. How dare he feel like he could act that way, after everything he has done. What gives him the right.

Wash's anger only seemed to boil more as he saw the mercenary come out from behind the wall, blood across his chest, cuts and bruises covered his tan skin, his once orange spiky hair was now dirty and stained with blood. Something that will never come out. "I'm delighted that you have come to join us, Washington."

Wash blinked furiously, clenching his right fist, so hard that you could see his veins. The energy sword seem to glow more in his anger, the tattoo on his neck glowed a vibrate yellow. He was ready to charge the bastard, but before Wash could even move an inch, Felix had let out a low snicker, moving faster then anything Wash has ever seen in his life, and before Wash could blink Felix was right there. Holding Wash up by his neck, slamming his body so hard into the wall that the concrete seemed to crack under the force. Washington could feel all the air leave his body, he became winded, it was harder to breathe. Felix gave a big wide grin, his once bright white teeth also stained with blood. His eyes glowed a bright beautiful orange, but Wash could never find it beautiful. 

Felix too was bleeding from many wounds. One of course was above his eyes, on the right side of his forehead, where his tattoo once was it was now bleeding a long thick cut went through it. It had a little glow of orange, but not that big of a glow, just a light enough glow that if it was pitch black it'd be the light at the end of the tunnel.

Wash began to see his vision blur, he couldn't breathe. Felix was to fast, he wouldn't be able to dodge it even if he tried. He was to fast, and Felix shouldn't have that power.

Felix took noticed of Wash's struggle, but never did anything to stop it. He continued to hold Wash in his non regretful grip. "You thought you could actually beat me? Me?? Of all the people in this world." Felix was enjoining this, watching Wash fade away from life. "May I remind you that you are  _nothing_." 

"Do you really think that you? Agent Washington, can defeat me? You really make me laugh Washington." Felix hissed. 

Wash began to fill with panic, his gut twisting in a sheer of pain and humiliation. He couldn't do this, he was to weak, to stupid, to blind.

He watched as the shadows covered his face, Felix's wings spreading out covering the light the shinned down on Wash. He was a monster, a winged monster that towered over him letting all the darkness flow over Wash. All Wash could make out was the glow of Felix's bright vibrate orange eyes.

Felix was right.

It's over.

He wasn't strong enough for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, and comment! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (P.S. no this is not oveeeer) :3


End file.
